


Host Club at the fair!

by Blue_Panda



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Amusement Park, Multi, kyokao, stupid Ferris wheel breaking on everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 22:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15229341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Panda/pseuds/Blue_Panda
Summary: Tamaki decides they're going to go to the fair today...





	Host Club at the fair!

"Kyoya-senpai? Where did Tamaki-senpai say we were going again?" Haruhi asked. "Tamaki wanted to go to the fair today. so that's where we'll be going and staying for the remainder of the day. Does that answer your question Haruhi?" Kyoya answered. "Yes, it did." Haruhi responded. Tamaki, Kyoya, Honey, Mori, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi were currently in one of Tamaki's family's limos heading to the fair that Tamaki had heard of and insisted on going to.

Tamaki was wearing a yellow sweater over a form-fitting t-shirt, black sunglasses, and not-loose-not-skinny light blue jeans. Kyoya wore a loose white tank-top under a dark brown denim vest thing, and black form-fitting jeans. Honey wore a loose white t-shirt with a pink bunny on the front of it, and light blue loose-ish jeans. More wore a loose dark blue t-shirt. Mori wore a loose dark blue t-shirt, with dark blue loose-ish jeans. Hikaru wore a red t-shirt, and light blue loose-ish jeans. Kaoru wore a red tank-top and light blue form-fitting jeans. Haruhi wore a light pink t-shirt, and blue form-fitting jeans.

"We're here! Everybody out!" Announced Tamaki joyfully as the limo pulled into a parking lot near the fair. It took about three minutes to walk to the fair from the parking lot the limo was parked in. Once there they all decided to go on the merry-go-round first. Kyoya and Haruhi both argued that they were all too old for that, but the twins darted off towards the childish ride almost immediately, with Mori with Honey on his shoulders following after them, Honey pointing them toward the ride happily.

After the merry-go-round (where Kyoya and Haruhi had both just waited for everyone else to get off), they decided to do the bumper-cars, then the drop tower, then the roller-coaster! "Let's get cotton-candy!" Honey announced once they'd all recovered from the crazy roller-coaster. "Yes let's!" Tamaki said, happily leading everyone off to find a cart that sells sweets.

After having cotton-candy (except for Haruhi, Mori, and Kyoya, who had ice-cream. And Honey who had both ice-cream and cotton-candy.) They decided to go on a bit of a calmer ride, eventually they agreed on going on the Ferris-wheel, which everyone agreed would be a good ride to end the day with. After getting in line everyone got on the ride, the sun getting lower in the sky as they did.

Honey dragged Mori into one of the carts excitedly as Tamaki and Hikaru argued over which of them would ride with Haruhi. The problem was solved, not really, when Kyoya suggested that Tamaki and Hikaru could both ride with Haruhi. That left Kyoya and Kaoru, who had no problem riding together because they were dating (in secret of course) and had been for a few months now.

Kyoya rested a hand on the small of Kaoru's back as he led Kaoru up to the person who took their tickets and then let them on the ride. Everybody had settled on the ride as it hummed to life and started on its circle around the wheel. Honey and Mori had settled across from each-other with Honey pressing his face against the glass watching the ground grow farther and farther away. Mori had his head turned, looking out the glass just above Honey's head, able to watch over Honey out of the corner of his eye. Haruhi was on one side of the cart while Tamaki and Hikaru were on the other side, watching each-other, Haruhi, and the outside all at once. Kyoya and Kaoru were both on the same side of the cart, sitting next to each-other and holding hands.

Kaoru was staring out the glass, amber eyes wide with wonder. Kyoya smiled sweetly as he watched Kaoru's eyes widen even more as they got higher off the ground and they could see the pretty sunset better. Soon though, there seemed to be a malfunction. Kaoru gasped as the cart suddenly jerked to a stop at the very top of the Ferris-wheel. The stop wasn't like a normal stop either, it just jerked to a stop out of nowhere! Kaoru had been standing up when the cart stopped and ended up losing his balance when the cart stopped. Kyoya quickly stood up and pulled Kaoru close to him, holding him against his chest with one arm wrapped around Kaoru's back and the other reaching out to find something to hold onto.

Kyoya's hand found a railing on the side of the cart and grabbed it, steadying both him and Kaoru as the cart continued swinging around wildly for a minute. After the cart finally stopped jerking around Kaoru peeked his face out from where it was hidden against Kyoya's chest. "Kaoru? Are you ok?" Kyoya asked, letting go of the railing and running his free hand through Kaoru's auburn hair, calming him. "Yes, are you ok?" Kaoru asked, looking up at Kyoya's annoyed face. "I'm fine, just annoyed that the ride broke down and the mechanics don't seem to be doing anything about it." Kyoya answered, choosing to just rest his hand on top of Kaoru's head instead of continuing to run his fingers through Kaoru's hair.

"I'm sure they'll have it fixed soon." Kaoru assured, more trying to keep himself calm than keep his boyfriend calm. "They will, it'll be fine Kaoru." Kyoya reassured, sensing his boyfriend becoming anxious. After a few moments of silence Kyoya was startled by the feeling of Kaoru's body trembling lightly in his arms. "Kaoru?" Kyoya began running his fingers through Kaoru's soft hair again as Kaoru began to cry fearfully. "I'm scared Kyoya." Kaoru whispered, beginning to sob as Kyoya held him tightly to his chest in a protective embrace. "Shush...It's going to be ok Kaoru, they'll have the ride fixed soon enough." Kyoya comforted.

Meanwhile with Mori and Honey...

Honey almost fell over as the ride jerked to a stop and the cart swung lightly, but Mori caught him just in time, pulling Honey up to sit beside him safely. "Be more careful Mitsukuni." Mori said, looking at Mitsukuni calmly. "Thanks Takashi! Did the ride break?" Honey said, looking around curiously after the cart stopped swinging. "Yes." Mori answered. "Well while we wait we can play I-Spy!" Honey announced.

Meanwhile with Tamaki, Hikaru, and Haruhi...

All three of them swayed in their seats as the cart jerked to a stop, Tamaki instantly freaking out. "Oh no! We're going die stuck up here FOREVER!" Tamaki yelled, standing up and almost falling again because of the rocking back and forth of the cart. "Senpai! Sit back down and stop over-reacting! No-one is going to die, and we're not stuck permanently, the mechanics will have the ride fixed in no time." Haurhi scolded, Hikaru sitting beside her also panicking, but for a different reason... "Kaoru! Where is Kaoru! I need to find Kaoru! I need to know he's ok!" Haruhi groaned as she realized she'd have to calm them both down to stop her headache from getting worse.

"Hikaru-san, you know where Kaoru-san is, you saw him get on the ride with Kyoya-senpai after we did! And he's going to be fine, he's with Kyoya-senpai!" Haruhi explained. Eventually she got them both to calm down and they ended up watching the sunset. Hikaru tried to kiss Haruhi, explaining "The sunset sure is romantic isn't it? Perfect time for a kiss." and Tamaki, of course, jumped in screaming "My little girl will not have her first kiss stolen by a devilish twin like yourself! Don't worry Haruhi, daddy will protect you!".

Back to Kyoya and Kaoru...

After a while Kaoru stopped crying but Kyoya still stood holding him in a protective embrace. "The sunset sure is pretty." Kaoru said, looking at the sun setting, bathing the car in a golden light. "Yes, it is..." Kyoya answered, turning to face Kaoru and admiring how beautiful his boyfriend looked covered in the golden light of the setting sun.

"I love you Kaoru." Kyoya said as their faces came closer. "I love you too Kyoya." Kaoru whispered, and with that Kyoya closed the distance between their lips. Embracing Kaoru in a loving kiss.

The kiss finally broke as the sun fully set. A few moments later the ride hummed back to life and Kyoya and Kaoru almost lost their balance as the cart lurched forward. They sat in silence as the ride got to the bottom and they were able to get out.

Tamaki, Hikaru, and Haruhi were the last ones off the ride and as they got out Hikaru and Tamaki ran up to where Kyoya, Kaoru, Honey, and Mori were already standing, Haruhi following calmly behind the two. "Mommy! The ride broke down and then that devilish twin tried to kiss my Haruhi!" Tamaki complained as he bound up to where Kyoya was standing. "Kaoru! Kaoru! Are you ok?" Hikaru asked franticly running up to Kaoru. "I'm ok Hikaru, Kyoya-senpai kept me safe." Kaoru assured his concerned twin.

They drove to drop everyone off at their respective houses in the limo, though everyone was quite sleepy as they left the fair. On the way back, Kaoru got really tired and fell asleep on Kyoya's shoulder, sleeping soundly, both Hikaru and Kyoya watching Kaoru protectively. Haruhi was dropped off first, then Honey and Mori (Mori carrying a sleepy Honey inside), then Hikaru and Kaoru (Hikaru carrying his brother inside, not wanting to wake him), and then Kyoya. Kyoya spent the rest of the ride discussing how fun the fair was with Tamaki (Tamaki doing most of the talking).

Kyoya fell asleep that night thinking about how much fun it was to spend the day with his beloved boyfriend Kaoru, unknowing that Kaoru was falling asleep wrapped up in a warm blanket thinking the exact same thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I made any grammar or spelling mistakes or if the rating should go up to T.


End file.
